Fire (tome)
Fire (ファイアー Faiā) is the most basic magic spell available in a majority of the games in the Fire Emblem series, where it is is either an E-ranked Anima magic or Fire tome. Although this tome is rather accurate, this is offset by its low Might, and is best used against weaker enemies until better spells such as Thunder have been acquired. The Fire tome is often carried by the first Mage character recruitable in any given game. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Fire |Tome |1 |25 |5 |100% |0% |1-2 |0 |300 | - |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Fire |Black Magic |3 |80% |0% |1-2 |3 |HP Cost: -1 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Fire |Tome |1 |25 |5 |100% |0% |1-2 |0 |500 |Effective against Ice Dragons. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Fire | Fire |C |50 |8 |90% |1-2 |12 |3,000 | - |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Fire | Fire |E |20 |5 |70% |0% |1-2 |4 |1 |2,200 | - |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Fire | Fire |3 |30 |8 |60% |0% |1-2 |6 |2,400 | - |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Fire | Anima |E |30 |5 |95% |0% |1-2 |1 |1 |420 | - |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Fire | Anima |E |40 |5 |90% |0% |1-2 |4 |1 |560 | - |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Fire | Fire |E |40 |3 |95% |0% |1-2 |3 |1 |560 |Effective against Beast tribe Laguz. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Fire | Fire |E |40 |5 |90% |0% |1-2 |3 |1 |800 |Effective against Beast tribe Laguz. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Fire | Tome |E |25 |5 |100% |0% |1-2 |1 |1 |300 | - |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire | Tome |E |25 |5 |100% |0% |1-2 |1 |300 | - |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | Fire | Tome |E |45 |2 |90% |0% |1-2 |? |540 | - |} Fire Emblem: Fates |Fire | Tome |E |Infinite |3 |90% |0% |0% |1-2 |? |500 |Critical Evade +10, cannot critical |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate:' Luthier • Dyute • Celica • Boey • Mae • Sonia • Nomah '''Promotion to Mage:' Grey • Robin • Cliff • Sevr • Kamui • Atlas • Jesi • Deen |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Yubello |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 '''Book 2:' Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. F-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |Azel |- |Vendors |Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Vendors |Ch. 6 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 17B |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventories |Lee • Meriah |- |Shops |Map 10 • Map 19 • Ligria Fort |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade |Inventory |Lugh |- |Vendors |Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 13 • Ch. 19A • Ch. 20B • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Inventory |Erk |- |Vendors |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 10 '''Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16x • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17x • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |Lute • Ewan |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 7) |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 25 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Tormod • Soren |- |Shops |'Part 1:' Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch.3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 5) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 10) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |Avatar • Merric • Yubello • Maria |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Inventory |Miriel |- |Armories |Southtown • The Northroad • Breakneck Pass • Border Wastes • The Twins' Turf |- |SpotPass |Soren • Caeda • Norne • Deirdre • Arthur • Lugh |} Gallery File:Fire (TCG Series 1).jpg|The '''Fire' tome, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Fire (TCG Series 5).jpg|The Fire tome, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Fire (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the scroll of Fire from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Fire FE2.png|Celica casting Fire in Gaiden. File:FE3 Fire.gif|Animation of Yubello casting Fire on an enemy Thief in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Fire FE4.png|Claud casting Fire on Jackal in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Fire.png|Sara casting Fire on an enemy in Thracia 776. File:Fire (TS).png|Alicia casting Fire on an enemy Golem in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Fire path of radiance.png|Soren casting Fire on an enemy Halberdier in Path of Radiance. File:Fire (FE10).png|Ilyana casting Fire on an enemy Fire Sage in Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Fire.png|Linde casting Fire on an enemy Mage in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Fire (FE13).png|Lissa wielding the tome of Fire in Awakening.